The purpose of this project is to upgrade existing computer systems and acquire new computer systems and to 1) increase the power of the NCBI's parallel compute servers and 2) provide high-performance graphics workstations capable of computing, displaying, and manipulating complex three-dimensional models of proteins and nucleic acid molecules. This acquisition will support all aspects of NCBI's mission. Two activities will especially benefit from the class of computer equipment this contract will acquire. The first is providing high-speed network access, nationally and internationally, to molecular sequence homology searching and sequence retrieval services. The second is NCBI's intramural research program in the three-dimensional structure of proteins and nucleic acids and its relation to molecular sequence data.